The Legend Of Magic: The Wind Swords
by DarkWolfizzGirl
Summary: Silver Yuusha is also Mina Potter, sister to, in her own words, The Boy Who Lived To Be Arrogant. So what is she doing on Outset Island? Can she and the rest of The Gang save Zelda and Hyrule?
1. Chapter 1

The Legend Of Magic: The Wind Swords. Chapter 1

_Fizz: Hello! And welcome to my Harry Potter/ Legend Of Zelda Crossover! But first:_

**Author Notes:**

**The Zelda game is a Wind Waker Crossover with Four Swords. Eight Facts for the story:**

**1. Vio is a girl in this. (Purple Link)**

**2. I am using Chuggaconroy's Let's Play of Wind Waker for this. **

**3. Green is Based of Chuggaconroy.**

**4. Red has the same personality as Red in Four Swords at Camp on Youtube. Loud.**

**5. Blue...Quiet and likes to read. And blow stuff up.**

**6. Mina is the Twin Sister of the Boy who Lived, She ran away at eight from her neglectful parents and lived in the muggle world.**

**7. Shadow will join us really soon. He'll be bad at first and good later on.**

**8. The Hogwarts seires will be a sequel to this. And Green is running the train.**

_Mina: Fizz owns nothing but me and possibly Vio as she is gender bent._

_Fizz: Yes. ON WITH LE STORY!_

;P :l ;P

A young girl was standing on a platform over looking the sea. Her short hair was a very dark red and went black at the tips. Her eyes were almond and Hazel with green flecks.

Her skin was pale and she had pointy ears.

She wore a loose violet t-shirt/dress thing with black leggings underneath. On her feet were a pair of green sandels.

Her Name was Mina Potter or, as the villagers called her, Silver Yuusha.

The Yuusha family adopted her after she turned up at Outset Island about a year ago.

Turning around, Silver saw her adopted Brother and Cousins. Three Boys and one Girl.

They all had short, bright blond hair, pointy ears and warm onix eys.

Her Brother, Green, was the oldest by two months.

He was caring, determined and had a cracking sense of humor. But he could lose his cool very quickly.

He was currently sleeping and wearing a blue and white t-shirt/dress with scorpions on the front and back.

He wore golden brown legging and black sandels.

The Triplets Vio, Blue and Red were very different. Chalk and Cheese really.

Vio was the only other girl in the group. Her name was short for Violet.

She was also sleeping. She wore a wine red blouse and a navy skirt and had red sandels.

Vio was the youngest of the triplets but she was the tallest.

She was into fashion and designing things such a traps for the groups pranks.

Vio was careful not to lose her temper as she could be like the Island's giant pig when enraged.

Red was using Green as a pillow. He wore a green t-shirt/dress thing with brown leggings and blue sandels.

Red was, plainly, LOUD. Loud and Blunt. But he watched out for his family and friends. He caused distractions for the pranks.

Blue was leaning on Vio's shoulder. He wore a grey and green t-shirt/dress with a snake going around his waist.

He had on red leggings and blue grey sandels.

Blue was the oldest of the Triplets and the most quiet. Or most would think.

He loved to blow stuff up and was the brains of the gang.

Blue was over-protective of Vio and Silver. Silver was the youngest by two weeks.

Silver was thinking back to how she got to Outset Island.

;P :l ;P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback Cannon at the ready~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Two Years Ago_

_Eight year old Mina Potter was crying in her small bedroom. Her parents had forgoten her again._

_Mina's brother; Hadrian, was the Boy Who Lived or as Mina called him the Boy Who Lived To Be Arrogant._

_Her Mother, Lily Potter nee Evans was one of those Fame-Before-Kids types._

_Her Father, James Potter was just like her brother; arrogant. Not to mention rude._

_Mina's famous family had left to go shopping and pick up a broom for her brother. Ugh._

_How many brooms did one boy need? Mina didn't even get the old ones. What a Drag._

_Mina was taught to read and write by herself, make food by herself and buy things by herself._

_She looked through blurry eyes, at her bare room. A bed and some trunks was all that was there. No heater or carpet._

_The look of Hurt and loneliness in her hazel eyes changed to determanation. _

_Mina was running away._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

;P :l ;P

Silver was brought back to reality by call from her little sister Aryll. Green found her annoying.

The young girl was at their Grandma's house where Green and Silver lived.

" Big Brother!"

Aryll ran across the beach, telescope in hand. She looked through said telescope and Silver waved to her.

Aryll sprinted across to the bridge that connected the platform and the Island and climbed up the ladder. Only to get a bucket of water on her head.

Silver snorted. Aryll had set off the alarm prank. Something to tell the others that they had company.

Red shot up like a rocket, yelling and waking up Green, who, by reflex, kicked Blue. And Blue punched Vio in the arm.

Vio shouted and hit Red and Red hit back, causing a spat between the pair.

Blue and Green were snickering, Silver was laughing due to Aryll still trying to the bucket off her head. And the others waking up.

After Vio and Red stopped and Blue took the bucket of Aryll's head, the all looked at said girl.

" Don't you remember what day it is?" She sighed.

" Monday" Yawned Red. The others shook their heads.

" You're still half-asleep, aren't you?" Aryll teased.

" It's the Yuusha Ceremony. Remember?" She waited for their reactions. And she wasn't dissapointed.

" Ohh...Wait, **WHAT!?**"

;P :l ;P

_Fizz: Yay! Finished! Whoop!_

_Silver: Yeah!_

_Vio: R+R guys!_

_Everyone: Bye Bye!_

**Author Notes**

**Outset Island is not in a video game but out in the Pacific Ocean.**

**The Gang need a name. Please suggest one. Something Funny, but not rude.**

**The Gang are 10. The Yuusha Ceremony is a subsitute for Link's Birthday in the game.**

**Yuusha is japanese for hero.**

**Mina is pronounced Me-Na**


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Magic: The Wind Swords Chapter 2

_Fizz: Hey...Guys..._

_Mina: Fizz? You okay?_

_Fizz: No..Back to school and the classrooms were switched so I'm back in my old classroom..._

_Mina: Ouch.. Anyways:_

_Green: VOTE TIME!_

_Fizz: Right. So I got a review that had a name for the gang. The Yuusha Kitsune Court. Kitunes/ Kits for short._

_Vio: But she came up with the the name The Looney Toonies. Toonies for short._

_Red: You should vote now. Hee Hee VOTE! Vote Now!_

_Blue: ...We're only half sane..._

_Fizz: No more delay. ON WITH LE STORY!_

POP!

" It's the Yuusha Ceremony today. Remember?" Aryll waited for their reactions. And she wasn't disappointed.

" Ohh... Wait, **WHAT!**"

" Yup! That's why Grandma has been was waiting for you to come back to the house! She's been waiting for awhile now..." Aryll explained to the five.

Before we continue, I should explain the ceremony.

Once a year, on a certain day, whenever some of the kids on the Island were of age a ceremony was held.

Basically this ment they were now adults and were allowed weapons.

The ceremony was preformed by the Yuusha family as they were the oldest family.

It was an old tradition of about 100-150 years. Now back to the story.

" It's a good thing I came to get you!" Aryll chirped.

" Why didn't you get us earlier?" Vio, always the most questioning, asked.

" I slept in." Aryll shrugged. The Group sweat-dropped.

" You should probably head home, shouldn't you?" Aryll remembered why she was there.

Silver nodded and Green made his way to the ladder.

All of them, except Aryll, just went down the first few rungs and then dropped the rest of the way.

With Green leading the way, Red, Blue, Silver and Vio and went across the two wood bridges leading to the main Island.

In the middle of the second bridge, Blue noticed some Rupees on the rocks just jumping distance of the bridge.

He stopped and decided to collect them, falling into the water on the last rock.

Blue swam over to the shore of the main Island and got out, running to catch up with Red.

Before going into the house, The Group decided to grab the Rupees they had in a chest through a space under the porch.

The tunnel then opened to a small basement like space. In the middle of the space was a chest with 100 Rupees inside.

" That's like half the space in the wallet right there. That's pretty good. Obviously." Green rambled.

" Nah, that's terrible. Nah that's terrible. What the hell." Silver said sarcastically.

They got inside and started looking for their Grandma.

POP!

" Something I love to do. Yay, I'm breaking the..Silverwa-no not the Silverware. Dishes. Jeez." Green just broke some dishes.

Vio climbed up the ladder and the others followed.

" I've been waiting for you. Green... Try these on. Blue, Red, Silver, Violet, you have some too." Grandma said in her raspy voice.

" Time certainly flies. I can't believe you're old enough to wear these clothes."

Grandma handed the clothes to Green.

" We got the thing!~" The children all sang something like a motto. At the same time.

" They're sparkling! Shing! Sparkle, Sparkle!" Green was such an oddball.

" Don't look so disappointed, dear ones. Just try them on." Grandma's keen eyes didn't miss the look of disappointment on Red and Blue's faces.

" Today is a day to celebrate! It is the year you come of age as the young hero spoken of in all the legends."

" You only have to wear them for a day, so don't look down. Be proud, Children!"

" In the olden days, this was the day boys were finally considered to be men. They were taught the way of the sword to prepare them for battle with their enemies."

" So why are Vio and I getting them? We're not boys." Silver was confused.

" Yes, maybe, but you and Violet act too much like boys. You could handle a sword." Grandma seemed slightly sad.

" But we don't live in such an age now. Our ways are of peace." Grandma returned to the lecture.

" Nowadays, I suppose Orca is the only one on this Island who still knows anything about swordplay."

" Hanging the family shield on the wall as decoration is another tradition that has been carried down from those days." Grandma gestured to the shield on the wall.

" Does all this make sense to you?" The gang nodded and went to get changed.

POP!

They came back wearing tunics with a long sleeved shirt underneath that was lighter than the main tunic.

Around their waists were brown belts with gold buckles.

They also wore white leggings and brown boots.

Atop their heads were long floppy hats the same color as the tunic.

Red had uh, red. Blue had yeah, blue. Green had green. Vio had purple. And Silver had silver/grey.

" Isn't that nice? They suit you perfectly! A perfect fit!" Grandma had tears in her eyes at the sight of them.

" Well, tonight I'm going to invite the whole town over for your party, so I'd better start getting ready, shouldn't I?"

" Your grandma is going to make your favorite soup. Mmmmm!" The gang perked up at the mention of Grandma's soup.

" I just know you're looking forward to it."

" Now, go get your sister Aryll."

POP!

_Fizz: Ugh. I'm finished. That was longer than usual._

_Mina: And you haven't even finished episode one._

_Fizz: Oh Shut Up. Time to go._

_Everyone: Bye!_

**Author Notes:**

**There was a lot of dialogue, but Chugga likes to skip some of the more boring stuff later on. Yay!**

**Please vote what name you like best.**

**Red won't talk much. Pyromaniac is a hard personality.**

**I have no idea how they stay dry. They just do.**


End file.
